Universe 4's Strongest Vixen
Plot Osumim walks to edge of the crater that occurred when he crashed into the floating island from Sizors kick as he reveals that he has made an armour of water to combatant him as well as defend himself from Sizors' attacks. They proceed to go in for a clash but Osumim dodges Sizors' punch and punches the Bladed Man in the gut followed by a flurry of fast kicks before sending him flying into the ground with an attack from his tail. Osumim appears behind Sizors as he gets up from the attack and sent flying with a kick to the back. Quitela uploads Osumim ability to overwhelm Sizors and expresses regret for not selecting him for the Tournament of Power only for Cognac to inform him that Osumim was born 10 years after it. Quitela merely expresses that he has acknowledged the Wolf Person's power. Osumim grabs Sizors by his wings - cutting himself in the process - and proceeds to try to hurl him into the waterfall, but Sizors uses Instant Transmission to save himself and try to knock Osumim away, but the Wolf Person grabs Sizors' wrist and headbutts before punching him in the gut once more before overwhelming him with a flurry of fast punches and kicks before Sizors begins to fight back with his own flurry of fast punches and kicks. Osumim blocks of a punch from Sizors and kicks him into the ground before following up with a darting directly at him and manages to send him through the floating island. Sizors is impressed that Osumim was able to enhance the impact of his attack by using an armour of pressurised water as he sent flying into the floating island by Osumim's Front Snap Kick. Sizors flies back up at the Osumim and punches him in the gut before following up with a flurry of fast kicks and punches before knocking him down with double axe handle. They continue to battle against one another throughout the area resulting in multiple buildings from the City Block and Ruined City. Osumim dodges his opponent's attack before sending them through the ruined Capsule Corps Headquarters with a kick - destroying the entire building. Osumim stares down Sizors as he stands back up revealing his partially damaged shoulder guard before attempting to lacerate Osumim with his remaining extendable blade. Sizors attempts to block Osumim's kick, but he is simply knocked into the ground before jumping upwards with an attempt to punch Osumim, but he is knocked across the ground. After knocking him back with Vixen Tail Attack; Osumim flies above Sizors and follows up with Hydro Beam Cannon - resulting in a large explosion. Sizors stands up and attempts to kill Osumim after being fed up with being overwhelmed by Osumim's abilities despite having even power. Osumim punches the ground causing multiple geysers covering the entire floating island as several geysers appear similar to the waterfall on the lower section of the island. Sizors avoids each of the geysers, however, one of his wings is destroyed causing him to begin to fall. Osumim ceases his attack as Sizors makes contact with the waterfall - resulting in Sizors' elimination. He appears in the stands with his team as they are afraid to be near him due to his display of his power as Floor 3 is restored before the next two contestant are called to the Cell Games Arena floating island. Appearances Characters *Osumim *Sizors *Quitela *Cognac *Top *Dispo *Bulma Locations *Floor 3 Transformations *Slender Aquatic Fox *Bladed Man X Battles *Osumim (Slender Aquatic Fox) vs. Sizors (Bladed Man X) Category:Fanga